metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Fedeln Metzelei
Fedeln Metzelei is a new unit introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Fedeln is a humanoid butterfly affiliated with the Invaders. He is the second of the Metzelei Four, though how he obtained his rank remains unknown. He has extremely potent poison; just being close to him can melt even the most strongest suits in mere seconds, and he has occasional blasts which he cannot control. As a safety measure, Fedeln is closed off from his fellow Invaders, and thus lives a lonely life. Though he has no ill intentions, he is somewhat loony due to his isolation and is slow to feel pain. Fedeln is disliked by most of the Invaders, especially Bloom Metzelei because he killed one her "children" in an unspecified incident. The only two who seem to be on fairly good terms with him are Franke and Bersek. Story Extra Ops Fedeln first appears in "Butterfly Disaster", where he is paired with Nowan on a mission to Earth. During the confrontation with the Ptolemaic troops, Caroline shoots an unknown bullet at Fedeln's wings. As if a miracle, it stopped his wings from seeping poison. Fedeln then happily puts himself on open fire. Nowan begrudgingly intervenes as they don't want to be scolded by Annette for letting a vital member of their army die, and covers their escape with multiple fissions. At space, Fedeln asks Nowan to accompany him to Earth again, which they flatly refuse, causing him to remark that they are cruel. He later appears in "Try Line 2nd" where he, along with Schwarz accompany the Great Mother into a battle between the Rebel Army and Martians. After the Great Mother is wounded, Fedeln remarks that he wants to hug her as she recovers, but Schwarz states that she doesn't like him. Fedeln then tries to hug Schwarz, only to have her run off. In "United Front the 8th", Fedeln approaches Schwarz and Franke after the latter wants the former to accompany her to Earth to collect more test subjects. He accidentally subjects Franke to some of his poisonous scales, and convinces Schwarz to tag with Franke after telling her that their leader learned of a new golden unit and requested samples from it. When the two leave, he giggles, suggesting that he had his own reasons for approaching them. Fedeln later makes a small appearance in "Bloom Disaster", where he learns that Bloom has visited Earth. Bloom is visibly incensed by his presence and even clips off his wings when he gets close, but he pays no attention to it, instead seductively asking for her honey. Bloom furiously leaves the scene, prompting Fedeln to chase after her. His timing ended up saving Grazia, Loretta and Norah, who were about to fight Bloom. Fedeln later regrows his wings and is sent with Bersek to Earth to retrieve a core. Fedeln attempts to inquire about Bersek's past, but he is denied by the human. However, Bersek is hopeful to find poison-resistant metal, suggesting he sees him as someone to talk with. Upon destroying a Mirage Shiee holding the core, Fedeln inquires about his past again and is denied. Bersek soon hears movement takes Fedeln with him, much to the Metzelei's surprise. The two are able to leave before they are discovered, though Fedeln's poison wounds Bersek in the process. While on a mission to Earth, Fedeln encounters several Ptolemaic forces who attack him on sight. Still having not found a friend, he wonders if he could ever have one when Barbeln arrives to save him. Fedeln is surprised by her sudden appearance, while Barbeln in turn is surprised he became a Metzelei. She insists that he retreat while she deals with the enemies. While doing so, he runs into Sally and attempts to befriend her, but Barbeln arrives again and takes him away before she could harm him. Due to her concern for him, this prompts him to consider her to be a friend. Another Story He makes a small appearance in the "Fall of Disaster" story where Schwarz calls him for a ship, but he gives her a sob story instead. Trivia *Fedeln Metzelei is the second male Space Army character to be introduced since the Professor's debut. *He is the second Metzelei to be introduced. Gallery DXQnmqOUMAEHLBg.jpg|Concept Art SPFelden_MSA.png|Benevolent Fedeln Metzelei fedelnnm.png|Fedeln fedelnlr.png|Dorn fedelnsp.png|Flügel fedelnd.png|Death Category:Characters